Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe is a crossover between Mortal Kombat and the DC Comics fictional universe, developed and published by Midway Games (their last entry in the franchise before they went bankrupt in 2019 and sold the franchise to Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment). The movie is also the eighth installment in the main Mortal Kombat series, despite the story not being connected to the first seven movies or any other movie that was released after this one. The movie was released on November 16, 2018 and contains characters from both franchises. Its story was written by comic writers Jimmy Palmiotti and Justin Gray. The movie takes place after Raiden, Earthrealm's god of thunder, and Superman, Metropolis' defender, repel invasions from both their worlds. An attack by both Raiden and Superman simultaneously in their separate universes causes the merging of the Mortal Kombat and DC villains, Shao Kahn and Darkseid, resulting in the creation of Dark Kahn, whose mere existence causes the two universes to begin merging; if allowed to continue, it would result in the destruction of both. Characters from both universes begin to fluctuate in power, becoming stronger or weaker. Plot After Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm is halted by Raiden's forces of light, Raiden blasts and sends Kahn through a portal. At exactly the same time on Earth, Superman stops Darkseid's Apokoliptian invasion by blasting Darkseid with his heat vision as he enters a boom tube. These acts do not destroy either of them, but merge them into Dark Kahn, and causes the DC and Mortal Kombat universes to merge. As this happens, the characters' abilities fluctuate, causing violent "rage" outbreaks that are actually the feelings of Dark Kahn being infused in the characters from afar. Because of this, certain characters gain either strength or vulnerability. This allows for such things as the possibility of Superman being defeated due to his vulnerability to magic, and giving the Joker the ability to fight skilled martial artists such as his nemesis Batman and Deathstroke. With each world thinking that the other is responsible for the merger, they fight each other until only one fighter from each side remains: Raiden and Superman. In the final battle, the two fight while Dark Kahn feeds on their rage. Both realizing that the other is not working with Dark Kahn, they overcome their rage for each other and defeat their fused enemy, restoring the two worlds to their normal separation. While everyone else has been sent to their original universe, Darkseid and Shao Kahn have been switched and are both rendered powerless. In the end, they both face eternal imprisonment in the other's universe; Darkseid is restrained in the Netherealm, while Shao Kahn is trapped in the Phantom Zone. Cast *Christopher Corey Smith - Superman / Guardian #3 / Batcave Computer *David Gazzana - Batman *Tara Platt - Wonder Woman *Josh Phillips - Green Lantern *Taliesin Jaffe - The Flash / Security Guard *Kevin Delaney - Captain Marvel *Joe Thomas - Lex Luthor / Shazam / Guardian #1 *P.J. Mattson - Catwoman *Perry Brown - Darkseid / Dark Kahn *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion / Deathstroke / Shao Kahn / Dark Kahn *Jim Miller - Sub-Zero *Richard Epcar - Raiden / The Joker *Tom Choi - Liu Kang *Dana Lyn Baron - Sonya Blade *S.G. Willie - Kitana / Sonya Blade *Michael McConnohie - Kano / Ganthet / Newscaster *James Kyson - Shang Tsung *Dan Washington - Jax / Baraka Releases Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe made its DVD debut in the 2015 box set "Mortal Kombat / DC Universe Box Set" along with its two predessors DC Universe and Mortal Kombat. On November 9, 2020, Warner Bros. Entertainment released a triple feature set containing this film, Mortal Kombat and DC Universe Box. External links *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' on IMDb